


A Typical Date

by Inuy21



Series: Fenris/Garrett Hawke [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), M/M, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has a very important question on his mind and only Fenris can answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajinNeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinNeda/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt "Want to play a game?" over on my Tumblr account. 
> 
> Also this is the first time I've written these two (with only one play through of the game) so hopefully I did them justice.

Garrett Hawke leaned toward the elf sitting silently next to him. “Want to play a game?” he whispered into a long pointed ear. Hawke also had to resist teasing the ear with more than just his words.

A slight grimace crossed Fenris’ features, his lips turning down for a second before pressing flat. He refused to turn his head, so he only saw the quirk of Hawke’s full lips from the corner of his eye. With Hawke, Fenris was never sure what he was agreeing to but the unknown surprises were the very thing that had attracted him to other man. 

“When are you not playing a game, Hawke?” Fenris bantered, his green eyes still focused on his surroundings. 

A deep chuckle resonated in Fenris’ ear causing the elf to shiver. It didn’t help that Hawke’s beard was tickling his neck, either. A puff of air was the next distraction that came. 

“My dear Fenris, why must you always make things more difficult than they need be?” Hawke shifted away, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his head against the upturned palm so he could look at his partner. 

Fenris threw a quick glance at Hawke, one side of his lip turning up in a smile. “I know how much you enjoy it.”

Another deep laugh rang through the tavern causing eyes to turn in their direction to see what was happening then turning away when they noticed the occupant of the laugh. Hawke let his free hand drift over to settle on a slender leg, his fingers giving a light squeeze to the covered flesh. 

“You still have yet to answer my question.”

Fenris scoffed as he saw the giant grin taking over Hawke’s features. “And you have yet to answer mine,” he goaded.

“Because you already know the answer.” Hawke let his hand creep a little further up Fenris’ thigh. 

Fenris fidgeted as Hawke’s heat enticed him to relax. “What sort of game is it this time?” He was expecting a physical response, to feel the hand on his thigh slide higher but it never did. 

“We should add to Varric’s tales,” Hawke whispered excitedly. 

A growl left Fenris’ throat but the man next to him either ignored it or didn’t hear it at all.

“How wonder just how much the people around here would take seriously, and imagine the look on Varric’s face when one of his own stories takes a drastic turn.” 

Hawke was now sitting up straight, laughter filling his words as he blabbed on. Fenris shook his head, his hand reaching up to grip at Hawke’s neck and pull the man forward. Silence finally engulfed the area around them as their lips pressed together. 

“Varric’s rumors are excessive enough on their own, and that’s before the public gets a hold of them and twists them further,” Fenris stated, still holding strong to Hawke’s neck.

The shit-eating grin that spread over Hawke’s lips made Fenris stiffen, then a short bark of laughter left Hawke’s throat. In the next second Fenris was pulled forward by a pair of strong warm hands cupping his face. The elf groaned as the other man nipped at his lips. 

“You’re a horrible human being, Hawke,” Fenris mumbled between kisses. 

With a chuckle Hawke pulled back to look in Fenris’ eyes. “Ah, but you love me anyway.”

A dusting of pink spread across Fenris’ cheeks and his eyes averted to look around the tavern again before returning to Hawke. “Unfortunately.”


End file.
